


Graveyard Shift

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Jake works the night shift.





	Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five minutes so any errors are because of that.

Tobias had been sitting at the same table for close to eight hours now. Not that he minded exactly, he was waiting for Jake so he could sleep over at his house. But Jake worked the night shift so staying awake was kind of difficult. It might have been easier if Jake worked at a cafe or something instead of McDonald's. The coffee wasn't very good here. At least the manager hadn't kicked him out.

He was entirely capable of going home, he wasn't stuck. But Jake's house was safer. And Jake would be there. Home meant being in the same place as his uncle and Tobias infinitely preferred struggling to stay awake at three in the morning in a fast food place than being with his uncle. Being in a volcano was probably better. Tobias checked the clock. It was 2:35. Jake had a bit less than half an hour left but he'd probably be late. He groaned into his palm.

"You don't have to stay here, you know." 

Tobias' eyes snapped open and he almost fell out his chair from the shock. He hadn't remembered closing his eyes. "Oh, Jake. Hey. What were you saying?" 

"I said you don't have to stay here." The taller boy said, sitting down in the opposite chair.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tobias asked. He wished he didn't sound so miserable.

"Well, I plan on going home so I figured you'd still like to come with me." Jake said.

"But you get out at three." Tobias said, confused.

"Yea." Jake pointed to the clock.

It was 3:10.

Tobias felt like his face was on fire. His entire face was red and he was pretty sure his ears were to. "Oh my god." Talk about mortifying. Tobias had been asleep for over half an hour!

Jake didn't laugh but gave his boyfriend an apologetic smile. "Ready to get out of here?" 

"Absolutely." Tobias said, standing up and grabbing his book. He grabbed Jake's hand with his free hand.

Jake brought Tobias' hands to his lips and kissed his fingers. Tobias would've blushed again if his face wasn't still red. It was super romantic coming from Jake.

"I can't believe you let me sleep that long, why didn't you wake me up?" Tobias asked when they got in Jake's car.

Jake shrugged. "I wanted to let you rest. You've been up since what, six? You've been awake for almost a full day."

"Ugh, I know. I'm so not a morning person. Ten at the earliest." 

"I'll keep that in mind after we pass out."

"Yea." Tobias mumbled, head resting against the window for a few minutes. "Nope, I'm up." He sat back up and rubbed his eyes.

"You're tired, just go to sleep." Jake said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Nope. I'm good. I can wait until we get to your bed." Tobias insisted. His body betrayed him as a yawn escaped.

"Uh huh." 

"Just drive so we can cuddle."

"Mhm."

Jake pulled into his driveway ten minutes later.

Tobias had passed out five minutes before that.


End file.
